


Warm

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cooking, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Food mention, Friendship, Softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Natalie catches a peculiar hunter doing a little late-night cooking.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> For Han, Bee, Shelby, and Champion for the inspiration <3 Hope you all love and enjoy.

Natalie Paquette shuffled down the halls of the dropship, Nessie in her arms. It was nearly midnight most of the legends had already gone to bed, but someone was still in the community kitchen clanging away. 

Peaking around the corner Natalie silently gasped. Fussing in the kitchen was everyone's favorite hunter. Toiling away at the stove, steam filling the room from the warmed contents within the pot. Their mask laid to the side, their long hair tied back loosely so as to not bother their work. Artur was nestled in the mouth piece of their mask making little chirps every now and again. 

“Bloodhound?” Natalie whispered softly.

They only twitched, Natalie figured they had heard her long before she spoke. 

“Ah! Hallo, young one.” They smiled at her cleaning their hands on their apron. The warm aroma from whatever they had in the pot was filling every hole in her body, her mouth watered for a food she had no idea the contents of. 

“What..are you making?” She peered over into the boiling pot. 

“Plokkfiskur, My mama used to make it for me when I was very young when it was my birthday.” 

Natalie stopped, “Bloodhound! Is today your birthday?” 

They paused once more, “It would be.” 

Natalie stopped herself from getting overly excited, their tone did not seem that of someone who was particularly happy about an event. That's when she realized, they were making their own soup for their own birthday to commemorate a lost loved one. She watched them a moment sadly stir at the contents.

“Bloodhound? If you would be so kind...to show me how to make P...Plokkfis...plotfish?” 

They turned back to see her, eyes lit up, “You want to help me make the soup?” 

“Of course I do, mon amie!” 

To see them smile like that, it warmed her heart. Bloodhound, masked or not, was rarely expressive. To see them smile, Natalie felt as if the universe lit up her insides warmed. It was like seeing her Papa proud of something she did. Walking over she began listening to them cutting the fish as they directed, mixing the right amount of potatoes to an onion. The kitchen was a mess by the time they finished but it didn’t matter. The best memories were the messiest. 

Laughing when they told jokes about their childhood or go somber when they mentioned their parents. They partook in their plokkfisker and tea. Somewhere around 3 A.M. as the cuckoo in the dining hall rang-It was an addition made by Dr. Nox really he loved cuckoos- Bloodhound stood, “Oh goodness, it has gotten late. Perhaps we should go to sleep, yes?” When the young inventor did not respond they turned once more, finding her curled up on Elliott’s beanbag cuddling her Nessie. 

With a soft smile, they pulled a blanket from the couch draping it across her. “Good night, young one. Thank you, for probably the best birthday in many years.” As they went off towards their bedroom they heard her mutter, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
